


Vendetta premeditata

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Flash Fic, Hate, Introspection, Missing Scene, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg Days:Prompt: Viaggi nello spazio e nel tempo





	Vendetta premeditata

Vendetta premeditata

 

Nizam si sedette tra i cuscini di raso e si appoggiò contro il gradino di marmo. Allungò le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi. Il sole entrava dalle finestre del palazzo. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte pelata.

“Viaggerò nel tempo e nello spazio. Tornerò al maledetto giorno in cui ti salvai, fratello. E allora lascerò che quel leone ti sbrani” sibilò. Si grattò i baffi neri sopra il pizzetto nero e alzò il capo.

“Dovevo essere io il re. Ti odio, ti odio maledetto fratello” sibilò. Le iridi nere dell’uomo erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi grigio metallici. Nizam sentì in lontananza le risate dei nipoti e quelle del fratello. Il petto gli dolette ed espirò dalle narici.

“Lo farò presto, le sabbie del tempo si apriranno per me” sibilò.

 


End file.
